Life of a Leaf Ninja
by sktrco
Summary: Involves an alternate version of Naruto, starting with before the chunin exams and extending to Shippuden. There are OC's, but they will be minor.


Before I start this fic, there is one thing I have to say. This will mostly be in Shippuden. The first several chapters will be humorous or exposition in part 1 getting ready for the parts in Shippuden. This chapter takes place in between the Land of Waves and the Chunin exams. Also, Haku survived Kakashi's attack, but Zabuza did sacrifice himself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. At all.

* * *

><p>"NO! For the hundredth time Naruto, I won't go out with you!" Sakura shrieked, deafening most passerby. Naruto looked at the ground, looking dejected. "Okay, Sakura." He walked off, not knowing what to do. "So, Sasuke, now that Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are gone, how about you and m-" She said turning, before realizing Sasuke was already gone. Sakura looked down, sulking. She turned again to see if Naruto was there so she cold see if he wanted to do anything. "Not a date." She told herself. "Just two teammates hanging out. He's such an idiot. He's probably already off to go buy ramen."<p>

* * *

><p>Indeed he was. Naruto marched of to Ichiraku's Ramen, ready to test his stomach's limits. He passed by civilians, all of which glared at him. He failed to notice the figure on the rooftop a block away before it vanished.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Ayame." Naruto took his ramen from the teen. "Anytime." the brunette giggled at him devouring enough ramen to fill a small swimming pool. <em>'It's just so adorable. Why can't he be my little brother? Or maybe something else...' <em>She thought. She pushed the thought from her mind, blushing. "Hello, Naruto! A feminine voice cried. Naruto turned to the source. "Haku! How've you been adjusting?" He asked, mouth still half full. The previously missing-nin smiled. "Good. I can be placed on a genin team soon. Although they're going too keep Zabuza's sword until they do. How have you been?" Naruto didn't answer. He suddenly shouted. "Genin! But you're stronger than Kakashi-sensei! They should make you a Jonin!" Haku sweatdropped. "That's just how they run things." Suddenly, a voice said,"So, Naruto, are you going to buy your girlfriend something?" Ayame was leaning over the counter with a Cheshire Cat smirk. Haku blushed a deep shade of red, but Naruto was just puzzled. "But he's a boy." He stated plainly. Ayame's face changed from amused to flabbergasted. "But-, she-, I don't have a reaction to that." "Actually, I am a girl, Naruto. I was just trying to trick you so you wouldn't suspect me of being the hunter-nin." Haku stated, although still blushing.

Hinata, meanwhile, was blushing madly over Ayame's statement and furious that another girl looked so close to Naruto. It was a surprise they couldn't see her hiding spot from the steam rising from her face.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Naruto headed over to his apartment because Haku kept acting weird and Ayame kept teasing them. And that weird girl he passed fainted when he looked at her! It was too odd to stay around there. He decided to go train. Maybe then next time he went on a mission he could impress Sakura. Then she'd see how awesome he was. And then she'd agree to go on a date! And then-"Ugh" He fell over as his foot hit a tripwire he had failed to notice as he was wrapped up in his fantasy. He felt his face smash into the dirt. It wasn't like it was going to hurt him that much, but it was still embarrassing, damn it!<p>

"Who did that?!" He shouted out into the clearing. "Who did that to me?" He heard a chuckle behind him. "That would be me." Naruto flipped around, gazing towards the young man before him. He was about an inch or two shorter than Kakashi, with a wild mess of long gold and black hair. His skin was slightly tanned, and he was wearing plain orange and blue martial arts gi. He had piercing eyes, one a white-teal, and the other a fierce bronze-gold. He had a brown belt with a small golden cylinder clipped to it, and to cap it off, he was wearing two small Konoha headbands on each wrist.

"Sorry about that, but you weren't paying attention to your surroundings, so I had to take the opportunity." The strange shinobi stated. "And who are you, tripping someone who was minding their own business?" The fuming jinchuriki said. The man bowed. "My name is Wukong of the clan of the Sun. I am a jonin of the leaf, and I have taken an interest in you." Naruto balked. This guy was a jonin, so if he wanted to do what a lot of people did, then he was in for a world of hurt. The man suddenly dashed forward, covering the distance between them in a second. He grabbed Naruto by the head, and began examining him. "Ahh...yes, a lot of stamina, this one." He muttered to himself. "Probably could pull some stuff off." He backed up. "I am going to teach you a new jutsu." He proclaimed boldly. "Really?" Naruto asked hesitantly. "Yes. You can do Shadow Clone Jutsu, right?" Naruto nodded quickly. "Okay. Then you can handle this."

* * *

><p><em>(The next day)<em>

"I think you've got it down already." Sun stated. Naruto was in the middle of the training field, with his clothes torn and burnt, and there were craters everywhere. "Really?" His face lit up. "Yeah, I think we can-" "Hey Naruto!" They heard a scream. "Kakashi-sensei told me and Sasuke to get you for a mission today!" The banshee, I mean Sakura, was coming onto the clearing. "What the hell have you been doing?" She shouted. "Training." Sun said simply. "Who is this guy?" She asked. He bowed. "My name is Sun Wukong. You can call me Sun." He winked. "Ew!" Sakura shouted. "I love Sasuke, and besides, you're like, 25!" Sun looked offended. "I'm 17." He stated blankly, looking offended. "And besides, there's something I have to prepare for soon. Ta-ta" He called, and vanished.

"Where have you been, Naruto?" Sakura asked curiously. "You're filthy." "We were training." He shrugged. "What time is it?" "Around 6:30." Sakura stated. "So I've only been training for two hours. Seemed like a bit longer to me." He then looked up. "How come we're doing another mission again so soon?" He asked. "We did one earlier today." Sakura looked at him, bewildered. "Our last mission was Wednesday, Naruto." Naruto looked at her like she was crazy. "Yes, Wednesday. That's today." Sakura stared back. "Naruto, it's Thursday." "WHAT?" He yelled. "I've been training for 26 hours straight?" He paused. "That's awesome!" He shouted, pumping his fist. "Take that, Sasuke!"

* * *

><p>At the gate, Kakashi and Sasuke were waiting. "What took you so long, idiot?" The Uchiha asked the blonde walking towards him. "I had to change my clothes! I've been training non-stop since yesterday!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically. "Guess I'm later then Kaskashi-sensei today, huh?" Suddenly, the Kakashi next to Sasuke vanished. They looked around and saw <em>another <em>Kakashi walking up. "Sorry my shadow clone didn't say I would be late." Sakura and Naruto's jaws dropped. _He was later than us? _"Today, we're going on a C-rank mission, since you never got your real one!"

* * *

><p><em>(One week later)<em>

The C-rank mission was over. It had been a lot easier compared to the other one. They just had to escort a man outside the village to Final Valley, then leave. He would need to be brought back in one month. Naruto enjoyed Final Valley. He had this...feeling. That something important would happen there. They were only a day away from the leaf, and it was a nice day. He felt like he could take on the world!

* * *

><p><em>"I can do this. I have to stop them. If they do this, we'll all die. I have to."<br>_The man was hiding in the trees. He could see his targets. A silver haired man with a mask covering his face, a little pink-haired girl, a black-haired emo boy, and his objective. A little blonde boy with whiskers, who seemed innocent enough. But this man knew he had to do it.

* * *

><p>"So, that was uneventful, wasn't it?" Naruto asked no one in particular. "It went way better than the other one." Kakashi agreed. He then stopped. He jumped in front of Naruto. A blast of wind knocked him out of the way. A man burst out. A man covered from head to toe in blue cloth. He made a fast combination of hand signs. "Wind Release: Bellowing Gust!" A massive blast of wind shot and hit Naruto. He flew backwards into the valley wall, letting out a sickening <em>CRACK! <em>on impact. He them fell to the ground.

The man looked down at them. "I'm sorry." He said, as a single tear-drop fell. He vanished in a small tornado.

* * *

><p>SO, how was that? Please review if you want me to continue, or if you want me to start using the Japanese terms for things. And one more thing, if you're worried, Naruto will be fine, I promise. *Wink*<p> 


End file.
